Emon
Emon is the capital city of the kingdom of Tal'Dorei. Home to numerous races and religions, it is most known for the Grand Palace of the Royal Family. Demographics As the capital city of Tal'Dorei, Emon was also the most populous at 287,550 citizens. The population was mostly human (68%) with a significant minority of dwarves (7%) and elves (6%). Other races make up the remainder (19%) so that nearly every race was represented in the city in some way. Areas #'Abdar's Promenade:'[1] This district was located on the east side of the city, with a very small portion of it extending beyond the city walls. A small wall also branches from the main wall and runs along the district's south side, separating it from the Temple District. The Promenade was the largest district within Emon, and was home to many businessmen and traders. Gilmore's Glorious Goods was located within this district, and Bishops Keep was located just outside the outer wall, a little ways away. #'Cloudtop District:'[2] Shown to be within the center of the city, this district was surrounded by another wall due to the sovereign's palace being here. It was also where the Tal'Dorei Council convenes to discuss various issues within Emon and all of Tal'Dorei. The Ivory Tower was also located here. Cloudtop was home to the rich, the noble, and anybody with influence, including the Citrine Garrison, of which General Karr was a member. #'Central District:' Located on the southwest side of the city next to the Cloudtop District. It appeared that a smaller wall cuts through the district. #'Temple District:' Found on the southeastern side of the city, this area acts as a religious center. A smaller wall branches from the main wall and borders the northeastern side of the district separating it from the Abdar's Promenade. #'Erudite Quarter:' Located on the northwest side of the city, it appeared to have a small wall that branches off and reconnected to the main wall that surrounds the entire district. Because this was where the Alabaster Lyceum was located, it was likely that this section of the city specialized in the arcane arts. #'Military District:' Found on the north side of the city, this section probably specialized in weapons and arms and likely housed many families of those who belong to the Tal'Dorei military. #'Upper Slums:' One of the few districts outside the city walls, it was to the northwest. #'Lower Slums:' Another district outside the city walls, it was located to the south. #'Port of Emon:' As the name implies, this appeared to be the only port located within Emon. It was toward the southwest part of the city, with a small wall running down its southern side. #'Graveyard District:' Found to the west of Emon. Because of the name, this area of the city probably had many catacombs and deals with the dead. The Diamond Nest Tavern was in this district. #'Shoreline Farms:' Located outside the city, the shoreline farms were the only district besides the Port district to border water. It was located towards the west/northwest. #'Skyport:' This district was located to the northwest right next to the Cloudtop District. This was where the city's Skyships docked. A network of tunnels existed under the city. The Black Hand, a thieves' guild, had a subterranean base beneath the city. They used the tunnels to covertly get around, and knew of several hidden entrances up to the surface. At least a part of the city was built on top of the ruins of an old, forgotten civilization. 'Notable People' This section only mentions members that are currently active in the City. Royal Family *Lunelia Nox Sylvas: The Princess of Emon and the Oracle of the Celestials. She protects the people from the dark plague that spreads throughout the world. *Sol Vox Sylvas: The self exiled Prince of Emon. Younger brother to Luna, Sol left Emon after the assassination of their parents. *Anduin Sollis Vox Sylvas: Uncle to the Princess and Prince. Anduin known as Sollis was a legendary Artificer who vanished soon after the assassination of his brother the king. Emon